SEASONS
by Celestaeal
Summary: Summer, Autumn, Winter, and Spring. Taehyung hanya berharap tidak ada yang berubah saat dia menjadi murid tahun keempat Hogwarts. Tapi, siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi? Hogwarts!AU / Taehyung x Jungkook / Vkook / Taekook / Slight! NamJin Yoonmin / BTS (WARN! Slow Progress Relationship)
1. Summer

**.**

 **SEASONS**

Summer ― Tentang Topi Seleksi

Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling

Story by Celestaeal

.

 _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_

.

* * *

Saat itu akhir musim panas yang seharusnya panas terik bukannya hujan dan Taehyung berharap tidak ada hal yang berubah di tahun keempatnya di Hogwarts.

Tapi mungkin itu harapan semunya saja.

Semuanya bermula saat Jimin terduduk kaku dengan pipi merona setelah pemuda pucat dengan jubah hitam kerah hijau khas Slytherin memasuki kereta-tanpa-kuda mereka, mengambil tempat di sebelah Jimin. Taehyung mengerutkan alis, merasa terlampau familiar dengan wajah pemuda itu.

"Halo, Taehyung, Jimin."

Gemuruh guntur terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu menutup, murid Slytherin itu menyapa mereka―yang mengejutkan Taehyung dari lamunannya.

"Oooh, hai.. um―" Taehyung menjilat bibir, berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa nama pemuda yang anehnya familiar di benaknya.

"Halo, Yoongi." Cicitan pelan Jimin membuat Taehyung melepas nafas lega, dia bahkan tidak sadar menahannya sedari tadi.

"Oh, ya, benar. Yoongi." Taehyung memberikan cengiran polos dan pemuda pucat bernama Yoongi itu menarik senyum tipis dan Taehyung lega pemuda itu tak ambil pusing soal dia yang melupakan namanya.

Kereta berkeretak, mencipratkan air menuju kastil Hogwarts. Bersandar ke jendela, Taehyung bisa melihat Jimin yang telinganya kini memerah saat guncangan kereta membuat bahunya bertabrakan dengan Yoongi. Kereta melewati gerbang, yang kanan-kirinya dijaga patung babi bersayap, dan mendaki jalan menanjak. Kereta berguncang mengerikan dalam angin kencang yang kini telah berubah menjadi badai. Samar-samar Taehyung dapat melihat cahaya dari jendela-jendela Hogwarts yang semakin dekat.

Kilat menyambar di langit dan Taehyung meringis, membayangkan murid kelas satu yang secara tradisi harus berlayar menyebrangi danau untuk mencapai kastil Hogwarts. Tentu, Taehyung tidak mau menyebrangi danau dalam cuaca macam ini. Kereta berhenti di depan pintu besar dari kayu ek, di atas undakan batu. Taehyung, Jimin, dan Yoongi melompat turun dari kereta mereka dan bergegas menaiki undakan juga, baru menengadah setelah mereka berada dalam Aula Depan yang diterangi cahaya obor dan dipenuhi rombongan murid yang basah kuyup.

"Aku duluan." Yoongi mengangguk kaku, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka, menembus kerumunan besar murid-murid dengan tergesa.

"Wow." Komentar Jimin, saat Taehyung menggoyangkan kepalanya, mencipratkan air kemana-mana. Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap Jimin yang masih menatap arah di mana Yoongi pergi.

"Kau menyukainya?" celetuk Taehyung, cukup keras untuk didengar orang di sekitar mereka. Jimin melotot, tidak menjawab apa-apa namun menginjak kaki kirinya keras hingga Taehyung melompat-lompat kecil di tempatnya, bertumpu pada lengan Jimin agar tidak terpeleset karena lantai yang licin.

"Sial―" rutukan Taehyung terpaksa berhenti, saat Profesor McGonagall, kepala sekolah dan kepala asrama Gryffindor, keluar dari Aula Besar.

"Ayo jalan, masuk ke Aula Besar, ayo!" kata Profesor McGonagall tajam kepada rombongan anak-anak yang basah kuyup.

Taehyung dan Jimin berjalan terseret-seret menuju pintu ganda Aula Besar, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak terpleset di antara arus rombongan murid. Taehyung celingukan, berpegangan pada Jimin sementara kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi tidak dia lihat batang hidungnya.

Aula Besar tampak megah seperti biasanya, didekorasi untuk pesta awal tahun ajaran. Piring-piring dan piala-piala emas berkilauan tertimpa cahaya ratusan lilin yang melayang-layang di atas meja. Empat meja asrama penuh sesak oleh anak-anak yang berceloteh. Di ujung aula, para guru duduk di belakang meja panjang, menghadapi murid-murid. Taehyung dan Jimin berpisah, sementara Jimin menuju meja asramanya sendiri, Taehyung berjalan melewati meja Slytherin, Ravenclaw, dan Hufflepuff hingga ke mejanya, Gryffindor. Sepanjang jalan Taehyung celingukan, mencari seseorang di antara meja-meja asrama namun tidak mendapati raut wajah familiar yang dia harapkan.

Taehyung duduk bersama anak Gryffindor lainnya di meja paling ujung, di depan Kim Namjoon, prefek Gryffindor sekaligus kakak sepupunya.

"Selamat malam, Tae." Sapaan Namjoon yang pertama kali Taehyung dapat setelah mendudukkan bokongnya.

"Malam, hyung." Balasnya, melepas sepatu dan menuang air. Taehyung nyengir saat Namjoon berdecak melihat kelakuannya.

"Namjoon! Taehyung!"

Itu S. Coups, murid NEWT, tahun keenam. Dia mengambil tempat kosong di samping Namjoon.

"Hai, S. Coups." Kata Namjoon Taehyung, berbarengan.

"Coba tebak. Tebak. Adikku masuk tahun ini! Dino!" S. Coups berujar penuh semangat.

"Dino―seperti Dinosaurus?" tebak Taehyung.

S. Coups tergelak, "Tidak, bocah. Namanya Lee Chan, tapi kupanggil dia Dino."

"Kupikir nama keluargamu Choi, bukan Lee?" timpal Namjoon.

S. Coups mengibaskan tangan, "Adik sepupu tentu saja. Mudah-mudahan dia masuk Gryffindor! Kakak beradik biasanya masuk asrama yang sama, kan?" tanyanya. Dia mengacu kepada Kim bersaudara, Namjoon dan Taehyung yang masuk Gryffindor.

"Tidak, tidak harus begitu." Kata Seungkwan, entah sejak kapan anak itu berada di samping S. Coups yang semula kosong. "Si Kembar Jo di Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw padahal mereka kembar identic, juga di Ravenclaw ada―"

Baru saja Seungkwan mulai mengoceh, pintu Aula Besar terbuka dan ruangan menjadi hening. Profesor McGonagall memimpin sederet panjang anak-anak kelas satu ke bagian depan aula. Kalau Taehyung merasa dirinya sudah basah kuyup, maka tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding anak kelas satu. Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya mereka habis tercebur dari danau alih-alih naik perahu. Semuanya gemetaran kedinginan dan ketakutan ketika berjajar di depan meja guru menghadap murid-murid yang lain. Taehyung jadi teringat dirinya saat kelas satu, berdiri cemas di depan murid-murid senior yang menatap segerombolan murid baru tertarik.

Profesor McGonagall sekarang meletakkan bangku berkaki-empat di lantai di depan anak kelas satu. Di atas bangku itu ada topi penyihir yang sudah butut, kotor dan bertambal sana-sini.

Topi Seleksi.

Semua murid memandangnya. Sejenak suasana hening, kemudian robekan lebar di dekat tepi topi membuka seperti mulut dan mulai bernyanyi.

Aula Besar dipenuhi sorak sorai ketika Topi Seleksi selesai bernyanyi. Kemudian Profesor McGonagall maju, membuka gulungan besar perkamen. "Yang kusebut namanya maju, duduk di atas bangku memakai topi. Setelah Topi Seleksi menyebutkan nama asrama, kalian duduk di meja kalian." Katanya kepada anak-anak kelas satu.

Sementara Profesor McGonagall memanggili anak kelas satu, Taehyung memalingkan wajah. Matanya menelusur murid-murid di Aula Besar, berharap menemukan seseorang dengan rambut hitam legam, mata bulat, dan senyum bergigi kelinci.

"Mencari Jungkook?"

Pencarian Taehyung dihentikan oleh Namjoon yang menyikut lengannya. Taehyung mengangguk kaku. Namjoon tersenyum, meski Taehyung tampak tenang, dia tahu betapa khawatirnya Taehyung, dari binar matanya pemuda itu cemas.

"Tidak melihat batang hidunya dari tadi. Dimana di―"

Pertanyaan Taehyung teredam oleh sorak riuh asramanya, Taehyung mengerjap, menyadari S. Coups sudah berdiri dari duduknya saat anak dengan wajah berseri-seri melepas topinya, meletakkan kembali di bangku dan bergegas mendatanginya.

"Hyung!" serunya. S. Coups memeluk anak itu singkat, mengusak surainya yang basah. Menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya―menggeser Seungkwan yang menggerutu terpaksa bergeser.

"Kenalkan, ini Dino. Dino, ini Namjoon hyung dan Taehyung hyung. Mereka orang korea juga!" Dino tersenyum lebar, membungkukkan badan ke arah Namjoon dan Taehyung. Murid-murid senior mengerubungi Dino yang tampak bersemangat, mengucapkan selamat dan banyak hal.

Taehyung tersenyum, pikiran terbersit dalam benaknya. Jika dia mencoba Topi Seleksi lagi, apakah Topi Seleksi akan memilihnya di Gryffindor? Atau tidak? Atau jika dia mencoba lagi, apakah Taehyung akan satu asrama dengan orang yang dicarinya sejak tadi? Atau tidak?

Bagaimana cara Topi Seleksi memilih murid-muridnya?

Taehyung penasaran.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari pertama di tahun keempat mungkin tidak seburuk yang Taehyung pikirkan.

Yeah―setidaknya melihat gerombolan anak kelas satu yang bersliweran di koridor Aula Depan cukup menghibur. Taehyung dan Jimin cekikikan, melihat kerumunan anak kelas satu yang tampak takut saat berpapasan dengan senior atau kebingungan mencari kelas pertamanya. Jimin dengan jubah hitam dan kerah kuning kenari khas Hufflepuff bersandar pada dinding, menonton murid kelas satu yang pendek dengan muka puas berbangga diri.

"Well―setidaknya aku tidak sependek mereka saat kelas satu, ya kan?" katanya.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alis, matanya berbinar jahil. "Ah masa? Seingatku kau tidak bertambah se-sentipun sejak kelas satu?" Taehyung menjulurkan tangan, mengukur tinggi badannya dengan Jimin. Dia tertawa usil saat Jimin melotot garang. Taehyung mengabaikan Jimin yang menggerutu tentang tinggi badannya, matanya mencari Jungkook, dia tidak melihat anak itu sarapan.

"Taehyung!"

Taehyung menoleh, matanya bertemu dengan Wonwoo, murid asrama Ravenclaw yang berlari kecil ke arahnya terseok-seok menembus lautan manusia yang keluar masuk Aula Besar dengan memeluk setumpuk buku tebal.

"Oh, Jeon Wonwoo, sepu―"

"Sepupu Jungkook, benar." Potong Wonwoo, tampak buru-buru. "Dengar, aku terburu-buru untuk kelas Rune Kuno-ku, tapi aku harus memberitahumu pesan yang Jungkook titip―"

"―Pesan apa―"

Wonwoo memandang Taehyung tajam, tidak senang dipotong perkataanya. "―kan kepadaku, dia bilang aku harus memberitahumu kalau dia masih di Busan, dia kecelakaan kecil―tidak perlu khawatir, tidak parah, hanya luka kecil―dan baru akan masuk sekolah beberapa hari lagi. Jadi―yah, bye." Wonwoo membenarkan tumpukan bukunya sebelum tergesa berbalik pergi, melesat untuk ikut pelajaran pertamanya, Rune Kuno.

"Hei! Tunggu! Berapa hari lagi dia masuk?" Taehyung mengangkat tangan, hendak mencegat Wonwoo namun terhenti saat dua anak kelas satu memotong jalannya.

"Aku tidak tahu! Mungkin tiga hari lagi?" teriak Wonwoo nyaring, kepalanya terpaling ke arah Taehyung dengan kacamata miring ke satu sisi. Berusaha menembus gerombolan manusia dengan buku tebalnya.

"Ah, sial―terburu-buru sekali." Taehyung menggerutu, banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan tentang Jungkook (Terutama bagian kecelakaannya itu) dan Wonwoo tampak sangat terburu-buru untuk kelas pertama yang bahkan masih empatpuluh menit lagi.

"Ravenclaw, eh?" kata Jimin. "Jadi ingat, Jungkook juga membawa buku-bukunya seperti anak Ravenclaw dan tergesa-gesa seperti itu. Tipikal Ravenclaw sekali."

Taehyung mengangguk setuju, "Yeah―Jungkook akan menjadi Ravenclaw yang seperti itu." Katanya separuh sadar, Jungkook ternyata masih di Busan dan lebih dari itu―kecelakaan. dan mengingat Jungkook, Taehyung jadi rindu pemuda yang biasanya membawa bukunya di sebelah tangan dan tangan lainnya menyeret Taehyung untuk segera ke kelas.

Yah, harapan Taehyung saat ini adalah semoga Jungkook cepat kembali dari Busan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kecerobohan Taehyung di hari pertamanya adalah telat masuk kelas Ramuan Profesor Slughorn.

Dia merutuk sumpah serapah dalam hatinya sambil berlari bersama Jimin―salah satu alasan kenapa dia bersama Jimin pagi ini, karena kelas mereka digabung―terburu menuju ruang bawah tanah. Mereka masuk kelas bertepatan saat pintu ruang bawah tanah terbanting menutup.

Jimin dan Taehyung terengah menuju meja paling terakhir, berbagi dengan dua anak Hufflepuff yang lain.

"Kalau ada Jungkook pasti dia sudah menyeret kita dan tidak telat." bisik Jimin masih menetralkan nafas.

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk, menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan. "Bahkan sejak setengah jam sebelum kelas dimulai." Tambahnya.

Jimin terkekeh. "Sial, seharusnya dia jadi murid Rav―"

"Nah, nah, Mr. Park, nak? Sepertinya ada hal seru yang kau bicarakan dengan Mr. Kim, bagaimana kalau membaginya bersama untuk satu kelas?" Profesor Slughorn, sosoknya yang besar memandang Jimin tidak senang. Kumis besarnya yang seperti kumis beruang laut melengkung di atas mulutnya yang tersenyum masam.

"Uh―tidak, Sir. Tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Jimin, wajahnya pucat dan Taehyung rasa dia bisa berubah menjadi batu.

"Nah, untuk berikutnya kuharap kau memperhatikan gurumu saat mengajar Mr. Park." Kata Slughorn, kembali ke depan kelas dan menggembungkan dadanya yang sudah menggelembung, sehingga kancing-kancing rompinya nyaris berlepasan. "Jadi… aku ingin kalian semua maju dan mengambil botol dari mejaku. Tugas hari ini adalah membuat penangkal racun dalam botol. Semoga sukses!"

Taehyung menahan tawa di samping Jimin yang mukanya sudah berkerut kesal, meninggalkan bangkunya menuju meja Slughorn. Jimin masih tampak sebal dengan Taehyung yang tidak berhenti terkekeh sambil menuang isi botolnya ke dalam kuali.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang ditegur? Kau juga ik―"

"Mr. Park." Kata Slughorn dari depan kelas.

"Tidak, Sir. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jimin cepat-cepat menjawab, beralih memusatkan perhatian ke kualinya sementara Taehyung menutup mulut dengan tangan agar tidak ketahuan tertawa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Langit-langit Aula Besar berwarna biru terang dan di sana-sini dihiasi gumpalan tipis awan, persis seperti langit yang tampak dari kaca-kaca jendela yang tinggi. Cuaca yang pas untuk musim panas yang akan berakhir. Sambil menyantap telur dan daging panggang, Taehyung membolak-balik halaman _Daily Prophet._

"Pagi, Tae." Taehyung mendongak, mendapati Namjoon yang mengambil tempat di depannya.

"Pagi, hyung." Kata Taehyung, menelan utuh satu telur dadar.

"Tumben sepi. Dimana Jungkook?" Namjoon celingukan, mencari sosok pemuda Jeon di antara murid di Aula Besar.

"Masih di Busan." Jawab Taehyung pendek.

"Oh ya? Pantas saja, biasanya pagi-pagi aku menendang bokong bocah itu kembali ke mejanya." Kata Namjoon. Taehyung mendengus geli, hapal betul tiap sarapan Namjoon akan mengusir Jungkook kembali ke tempatnya karena dia selalu menyelinap dan mengambil tempat duduk Namjoon.

"Jin mencari Jungkook dimana-mana, dia tidak menemukan bocah itu dimanapun dan mulai mengomel." Kata Namjoon separuh mengeluh. Taehyung tertawa, membayangkan Seokjin yang mengomel itu mudah. Karena hampir tiap hari pemuda itu mengomel.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku mengomel?"

Taehyung dan Namjoon membeku di tempat, kepala mereka menengok patah-patah, kemudian meringis saat mendapati Kim Seokjin bersedekap memandang mereka tajam. Pemuda tampan itu mengambil tempat di sebelah Namjoon, mengambil semangkuk bubur.

"Kenapa hyung disini?" tanya Taehyung, agak kontras melihat Seokjin dengan jubah hitam berkerah hijau itu duduk di antara anak-anak Gryffindor yang berkerah merah.

"Memang kenapa? Jungkook juga sering pindah-pindah meja?" Taehyung meringis, ingin menyangkal karena kasus Jungkook berbeda dengan Seokjin tapi mengurungkan niat karena enggan menerima omelan Seokjin di pagi hari.

Pemuda tampan yang mendapat julukan Pangeran Berdarah Murni Slytherin itu melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang di samping Namjoon, sesekali melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum saat banyak orang menyapanya―resiko orang tampan, kalau kata Seokjin.

Taehyung mengamati Seokjin, kalau boleh berpendapat maka Taehyung akan berkata kalau agak aneh Seokjin berada di Slytherin. Mungkin pemuda itu lebih pantas berada di Hufflepuff atau Gryffindor. Yah meski Seokjin orangnya sedikit penakut―Taehyung tahu dari Namjoon―tidak seperti tipikal anak Gryffinfor, tapi Seokjin cukup pantas berada di asramanya. Atau mungkin Hufflepuff, Seokjin seperti anak Hufflepuff yang baik dan bekerja keras―Taehyung jadi ingat kawannya, Jimin, yang melakukan apapun dengan bekerja keras agar hasilnya baik.

Tapi Slytherin? Tidak pernah terpikirkan Seokjin berada di sana. Beda hal kalau Yoongi, kalau itu Taehyung tidak menyangkal kalau dia pantas berada di Slytherin. Lagi-lagi Taehyung penasaran bagaimana Topi Seleksi memilihnya.

"Jin Hyung." Panggil Taehyung.

Seokjin mendongak dari piring makananya, mulutnya mengerucut penuh daging dan telur. "Hum?"

"Kenapa Jin Hyung di Slytherin? Kupikir Jin Hyung akan cocok di Hufflepuff atau Gryffindor." Ungkapnya. Seokjin mengerutkan kening, menyikut lengan Namjoon. Seokjin mengedikkan dagu, memberi isyarat untuk Namjoon menjawabnya.

"Yah, mungkin kau belum tahu, Tae. Tapi Jin lebih―"

"Honorifics, Namjoon." Sela Seokjin dengan mulut penuh

"―Jin Hyung lebih dari pantas untuk berada di Slyhterin, selain karena dia penyihir darah murni." Kata Namjoon.

"Kenapa?" desaknya.

Namjoon memajukan wajah, diikuti Taehyung, kemudian berbisik. "Karena Jin itu bisa menjadi orang yang ambisius dan tidak terima kalah."

"Ambisius?" beo Taehyung. Namjoon mengangguk. "Seperti Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung. Namjoon mengerutkan kening, menatap Taehyung yang memandangnya berbinar. "Jungkook juga tidak mau kalah. Seperti Slytherin."

Namjoon ber-oh pelan, kemudian mengangguk. "Benar, seperti Jungkook." Kemudian kembali duduk seperti semula.

"Membicarakan orang lain di belakang, huh?" tanya Seokjin dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Tidak hyung, kami tidak membicarakanmu." Katanya. Sebelum Seokjin membuka mulut Taehyung kembali menyela, "Teknisnya hyung duduk di sebelah kami, bukan di belakang. Jadi itu tidak terhitung!"

Taehyung tergelak saat Seokjin mendengus, kemudian _high five_ dengan Namjoon yang ikutan tertawa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kali kedua Taehyung bertemu Wonwoo, sepupu Jungkook adalah saat dia melewati pintu ganda Aula Besar di jam makan siang.

Wonwoo dengan jubah terkibas dan kacamata bulatnya keluar dari pintu saat Taehyung baru mau masuk.

"Oh, Wonwoo!" seru Taehyung.

Wonwoo berhenti, menunggu Taehyung dengan wajah datarnya. "Apa kabar?" tanya Taehyung basa-basi.

"Baik. Jadi, ada apa?"

Taehyung meringis, Wonwoo kaku sekali―mengingatkan Taehyung dengan sifat kaku Jungkook. "Jungkook belum masuk?" tanyanya.

"Belum."

"Tapi ini sudah tiga hari?" tanya Taehyung.

"Mana aku tahu." Wonwoo menjawab dengan raut wajah masih datar.

"Kamarnya―"

"Kosong, tentu saja. Kenapa tanya aku?" potong Wonwoo, menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan _Harusnya kau yang lebih tau._ Taehyung nyengir, Wonwoo kaku sekali dan tidak berbasa-basi. Bingung mau melakukan apa, Taehyung membuka mulut hendak pamit.

"Wonwoo hyung!"

Sontak, Wonwoo dan Taehyung menoleh. Taehyung mengenali Kim Mingyu, beater tim Quidditch Hufflepuff, berlari dari koridor Aula Depan menuju ke mereka.

"Maaf, aku sedang buru-buru. Aku duluan."

Taehyung bengong di tempat saat Wonwoo langsung melesat menjauh, berlawanan arah dengan Mingyu. Taehyung berkedip dua kali, diam di tempat, tidak mengerti saat Mingyu mencekal bahunya dan bertanya dengan nafas berantakan.

"Kenapa tidak menahannya?" tanya Mingyu garang, separuh melotot.

"Hah―?" Satu-satunya respon Taehyung membuat Mingyu berdecak. Antara mau kesal tapi tidak bisa melihat raut bengong menggelikan Taehyung.

Taehyung sendiri berkedip-kedip bingung, dia hanya mengenali Mingyu sebagai rivalnya saat pertandingan Quidditch tahun lalu―bersama dengan Jungkook, Mingyu sama dengan Jungkook sebagai beater. Taehyung sendiri didaulat menjadi seeker Gryffindor.

Kemudian Mingyu kembali berlari, mengikuti arah Wonwoo pergi. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang bengong bego di pintu ganda Aula Besar sendirian.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kenapa kelas Gryffindor sering bersama dengan Hufflepuff dan Slytherin?"

Itu komentar Taehyung, saat baru saja memasuki rumah kaca setelah menyebrangi kebun sayur―iritasi melihat Jimin dan Yugyeom yang adu jitak di pintu.

"Hei, jangan begitu!" kata Jimin, berkelit dari pitingan Yugyeom dan merangkul Taehyung memasuki kelas Herbologi diikuti Yugyeom di sampingnya.

"Jarang-jarang kita bersama. Setidaknya jika ditambah Jungkook, kita bisa menjadi Fantastic Four Herbologi, loh." Kata Jimin ngawur, mengambil tempat di sekeliling salah satu batang Snargaluff berbonggol yang merupakan proyek penelitian semester ini.

Yugyeom mendengus geli mendengar Fantastic Four Herbologi karangan Jimin dan mulai memakai sarung tangan pelindung, "Jungkook belum balik juga? Seberapa parah sih kecelakaannya sampai bolos empat hari?"

"Entahlah, kata Wonwoo kecelakaan kecil?" kata Taehyung, memakai karet pelindung gigi. "Tapi dia bilang mungkin tiga hari lagi dan seharusnya antara kemarin atau hari ini."

"Ingatkan aku untuk menjitak kepalanya kalau dia bolos sampai besok." Kata Yugyeom bergairah.

"Aku juga mau menendang bokongnya!" Jimin berseru kurang jelas terhalang pelindung gigi.

"Seharusnya kalian menjenguknya atau apalah, siapa tahu dia sungguhan sakit." Kata Taehyung, sekarang memakai kacamata pelindung.

Mata Jimin membulat tak terima di balik kacamata pelindungnya. "Tapi tetap saja, bolos empat hari itu keterlaluan, dan juga―"

"Cukup sudah obrolan disana!" kata Profesor Sprout tegas, mendatangi mereka dan tampak galak. "Kalian ketinggalan, yang lain sudah mulai dan Mr. Min bahkan sudah mendapatkan hampir seperempat polong!"

Mereka berpaling. Mr. Min―benar, Yoongi duduk dengan bibir yang berdarah dan beberapa cakaran di sisi pipinya, tanganya memegang benda seukuran buah anggur tapi berwarna hijau dan menjijikkan.

"Oke, Profesor. Kami mulai sekarang." Kata Jimin buru-buru. Dia merona hingga ke leher saat Yoongi sempat berpaling menatap mereka.

Yugyeom berbisik pelan setelah Profesor Sprout berbalik lagi, "Dia menyukai Yoongi?"

"Tidak. Siapa bilang?" kata Jimin segera, tampak gusar yang terlihat aneh di mata Yugyeom dan Taehyung. Mereka berdua melirik satu sama lain dengan binar jahil di mata Taehyung dan binar licik di mata Yugyeom―tipikal Slytherin yang licik, pikir Taehyung.

"Ayo.. sebaiknya kita mulai." Jimin memandang mereka, masih merona kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menyerbu batang berbonggol-bonggol Snargaluff.

Batang itu langsung hidup, sulur-sulur panjang berduri seperti belukar menjulur-julur dari bagian atasnya dan melecut-lecut di udara. Satu sulur membelit poni Yugyeom dan pemuda itu berseru-seru panik hingga Taehyung memukulnya dengan sekop. Jimin berhasil menangkap beberapa sulur dan mengikatnya menjadi satu. Di tengah dahan yang melecut kesana kemari seperti tentakel sebuah lubang terbuka. Taehyung langsung memasukkan lengannya dengan berani, dan sialnya lubang itu langsung menutup seperti perangkap di sekitar lengan atasnya. Jimin dan Yugyeom bersamaan menarik sulur-sulur itu, memaksa lubang itu membuka lagi dan Taehyung dengan cepat menarik keluar tangannya, jari-jarinya menggenggam polong menjijikkan seperti yang dipegang Yoongi―dan sulur-sulur itu meluncur kembali ke dalam dan batang berbonggol itu tampak seperti sebelumnya, tidak berbahaya seperti potongan kayu biasa.

Taehyung menjatuhkan polong ke dalam mangkuk dengan wajah jijik―yang sayangnya dilihat oleh Profersor Sprout. "Jangan jijik, langsung pencet, paling baik saat masih segar!" seru Profesor Sprout.

Jimin mengambil mangkuk, memencet polong sekuat tenaga dengan menekan kedua tangannya, kemudian dia berdiri dan kembali memencet polong itu. "Sial―apa-apaan ini." Dan begitu Jimin mengatupkan mulutnya, polong terpental melewati jarinya hingga membentur langit rumah kaca dengan suara _ctak_ keras. Jimin meringis malu, kemudian pergi mengambil polongnya yang jatuh di depan kelas. Sewaktu dia kembali, Taehyung dan Yugyeom kembali bergulat dengan batang berbonggol itu, berusah sebisa mungkin tidak berakhir dicekik sulur-sulur ganas.

"Berikan padaku, Jimin."

Jimin melotot tak percaya saat Yoongi datang ke meja mereka, mengambil mangkuk berisi polong di tangannya. Jimin tampak salah tingkah saat Yoongi berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kemari, kau bisa menusuknya untuk mengeluarkan isinya." Kata Yoongi, Jimin malu-malu bergeser mendekat, melihat tangan Yoongi yang memegang benda menjijikkan itu. Yoongi menusuknya dengan ujung gunting dan polong itu berhasil membuka, sehingga mangkuk sekarang terisi akar umbi berwarna hijau pucat yang menggeliat-geliat seperti cacing.

"Kena!" teriak Yugyeom, menarik polong kedua dari dalam batang. Kemudian dia melongo, menatap Yoongi yang berada di meja mereka dan Jimin yang tampak malu-malu. Yugyeom menyikut lengan Taehyung, menarik perhatiannya.

"Sepertinya tanpa Jungkook pun, kita jadi Fantastic Four sungguhan." Komentar Yugyeom pelan.

Taehyung mengerjap, sepertinya harapan awal tahun pelajarannya benar-benar menjadi harapan semu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taehyung bertemu dengan Namjoon di ruang rekreasi sebelum sarapan esok paginya. Bersama-sama menuju Aula Besar, Taehyung berharap menemukan sosok Jungkook di hari kelimanya di Hogwarts. Mendengus kesal saat tidak menemukan kepala Jungkook, Taehyung beralih bercerita dengan Namjoon, tentang kelas Herbologinya kemarin selama mereka sarapan.

"Aku setuju dengan Jimin, aku akan menendang bokong anak itu kalau bolos lagi hari ini." Komentar Namjoon.

"Absen, hyung. Absen." Ralat Taehyung. "Tapi bukan itu poinnya, maksudku―Jimin dan Yoongi. Yoongi yang itu―si manusia dingin dari Slytherin!" kata Taehyung buru-buru.

Namjoon terkikik. "Memang kenapa kalau mereka bersama?"

"Justru itu." Kata Taehyung, menyuapkan sup bawang yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. "Yoongi itu cuek sekali, tapi Jimin bisa memerah sampai leher saat mereka sebelahan. Apa Yoongi menyukai Jimin juga?" tambah Taehyung, kali ini suaranya berbisik lirih takut ada yang mendengar obrolan mereka berdua.

Namjoon mengedikkan bahu. "Yeah, mungkin dia sama sepertimu? Sama-sama tertarik dengan bocah Busan. Dia kan, sama-sama dari Daegu. Lagipula Yoongi orang yang baik, dia ramah."

Taehyung melotot, mulutnya berseru keras. "Ooh! Daegu? Serius?! Karena itu aku merasa familiar dengan wajahnya!" katanya kemudian tertawa, Namjoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak paham dimana letak lucunya hingga Taehyung tertawa. Dia memilih menyantap sarapannya hari ini―semangkuk sup bawang dan roti.

Usai Namjoon menyelesaikan sarapan, dia tetap tinggal di tempat, menunggu Taehyung menyelesaikan miliknya.

"Kelas apa hari ini?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Taehyung mengangkat tangan isyarat menunggu saat meneguk jus labunya, kemudian dia mengeluarkan perkamen dari kantung jubahnya―daftar pelajaran yang dibawanya kemana-mana karena Taehyung tidak berniat mengingatnya.

"Um―aku tidak ada pelajaran sekarang… dan kosong sehabis istirahat… dan kelas Transfigurasi sehabis makan siang… Asyik! Dua kali jam kosong." kata Taehyung senang, memandang daftar pelajarannya.

"Aku ada kelas Ramalan di jam pertama." Keluh Namjoon.

Taehyung terkekeh, merasa senang karena tidak mendapat kelas Ramalan di jam pertama―bisa-bisa dia tertidur selama pelajaran.

Taehyung dan Namjoon berjalan sepanjang koridor. Hingga Namjoon membuka mulut, "Kau mau kemana? Tidak kembali ke ruang rekreasi?" tanyanya.

Taehyung menggeleng, menatap Namjoon senang. "Mau ke ruangan Profesor Cho, mau bertemu Chopa!" serunya bersemangat.

Namjoon meringis ngeri, yang dimaksud Chopa adalah acromantula sebesar lengan yang berada di ruangan Profesor Cho, guru Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Adik sepupunya memiliki ketertarikan yang aneh untuk makhluk berbahaya.

"Baiklah, aku berbelok disini. Sampai jumpa, Tae." Namjoon melambaikan tangan, berpisah di koridor lantai dua. Taehyung melambaikan tangan semangat, sebelum menuju ke ruangan Profesor Cho yang berada di sayap kiri kastil.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taehyung berputar-putar di koridor lantai tiga.

Ruangan Profesor Cho kosong, jadi dia tidak punya kerjaan menarik yang bisa dilakukannya pagi ini. Mungkin kalau ada Jungkook disini mereka bisa bersama-sama mencari Peeves, kemudian menjahili hantu jahil itu sampai Profesor McGonagall menemukan mereka setelah membuat kekacauan.

Tapi sayangnya Jungkook belum kembali dan itu membuat Taehyung kesal. Sudah lebih dari empat hari dan pemuda itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Berlalu-lalang di koridor, Taehyung mengamati kanvas-kanvas lukisan yang bergerak. Sesekali dia mengajak bicara salah satu lukisan―kebiasaannya sejak tahun pertama. Taehyung berjalan sampai di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, penjaga asrama Gryffindor.

"Mau masuk, Taehyung?" tanya Nyonya Gemuk.

Taehyung menggeleng ceria. "Tidak Nyonya, mau jalan-jalan dulu." Katanya, kemudian kembali berjalan.

Taehyung tidak tahu kakinya membawanya kemana, dia hanya berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan kaca-kaca jendela tinggi. Sesekali dia berhenti, memandangi langit-langit dengan awan berarak. Cuaca cerah untuk akhir musim panas, sebelum angin dingin datang dan membawa hujan di musim gugur. Saat dia berhenti dan memandangi langit-langit, Taehyung akan bertanya-tanya kenapa Topi Seleksi memilihnya di Gryffindor.

Kakak beradik tidak harus masuk ke asrama yang sama. Itu yang dia pikirkan, meski dia dan Namjoon bersaudara, Taehyung tidak merasa dia seberani Namjoon―tapi Namjoon juga cerdas dan Taehyung rasa Ravenclaw juga cocok untuk kakak sepupunya.

Ravenclaw? Taehyung tidak merasa dia cocok menjadi Ravenclaw. Membawa buku kemana-mana dan masuk kelas tepat waktu bukan Taehyung sekali―ingat, Taehyung sangat alergi dengan buku yang berisi tulisan semua. (Kemudian dia terkekeh saat mengingat Jeon Wonwoo dan Jeon Jungkook yang sama-sama suka membawa buku tebal dan masuk kelas sejam sebelum kelas dimulai.)

Hufflepuff? Taehyung rasa dia cocok menjadi bagian asrama jubah kerah kuning itu. Jimin dan Hoseok adalah orang yang ceria, pantas mereka berdua masuk ke Hufflepuff. Mereka juga orang yang bekerja keras. Taehyung juga ceria, kan? (Tapi kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mengurungkan niat karena dia tidak sebekerja keras Hoseok atau Jimin―mengerjakan esai enam paragraph saja Taehyung terus menunda-nunda.)

Slytherin? Um―Taehyung hanya tidak ingin. Dia rasanya tidak betah kalau harus memiliki ruang rekreasi di bawah tanah dan satu teman asrama dengan Yoongi yang dingin―walau kata Namjoon sebenarnya pemuda Min itu ramah dan baik―meski tidak semua anak Slytherin seperti Yoongi yang dingin, Seokjin misalnya. (Kemudian Taehyung bergidik membayangkan Seokjin yang setipe dengan Jungkook―ambisius dan tidak mau kalah.)

Mungkin, Topi Seleksi itu benar. Dia tidak salah memilih Taehyung untuk menjadi bagian dari Gryffindor. Setidaknya Taehyung setia kawan dan―

"Melamunkan kenapa kau masuk ke Gryffindor lagi, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_?"

Taehyung tersentak. Dia berbalik. Di ujung, pria dengan jubah hitam yang tersibak karena angin berdiri di tengah-tengah koridor, kemudian mengambil langkah menuju Taehyung dengan dramatis. Mata Taehyung membola, terkejut dan menampakkan cengiran kotaknya sebelum berlari.

"Jungkook-ie!" Teriaknya keras.

Kemudian pemuda Gryffindor itu melemparkan diri ke pemuda yang memiliki tinggi yang sama. Jungkook-ie, Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. Orang yang selama ini Taehyung cari.

Jungkook tertawa, berpelukan dengan Taehyung dan melonjak-lonjak gembira. Kemudian Taehyung menjitaknya keras dan memukul bokongnya, sambil tertawa-tawa dengan wajah luar biasa gembira. Jungkook tidak sampai hati mau balas memukul Taehyung, apalagi saat kini Taehyung bergelayutan di punggungnya― _piggy back ride_ ―kebiasaan si Kim yang tidak pernah hilang.

"Kau lama sekali. Menyebalkan." Taehyung menggerutu. Jungkook cekikikan hingga matanya menyipit.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Taehyungie." Balasnya.

"Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, bocah sialan." Taehyung memukul kepala Jungkook, tapi nyengir lebar saat bergelantungan seperti anak monyet di punggung Jungkook.

"Jadi―kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" tanya Jungkook saat Taehyung turun dari punggungnya.

"Jawabannya?" ulang Taehyung. "Tentu, kurasa sudah." Tambahnya dengan cengiran kotaknya. Kemudian Taehyung merangkul pundak Jungkook, berjalan ke pinggir koridor untuk berhenti memandangi langit-langit. Kembali memandangi awan, saat angin musim panas bertiup, Taehyung berpikir.

Bagaimana Topi Seleksi memilih Jeon Jungkook?

.

.

.

.

 **SEASONS**

SUMMER

FIN

* * *

.

.

 **Celestaeal's Note**

Halooo~

Seperti judulnya, Seasons. Akan ada 4 musim untuk cerita singkat dengan Hogwarts!AU ini.

Oh ya, Mari bermain tebak-tebakan!

Dimana Topi Seleksi memilih Jeon Jungkook?

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya.

.

.

.

Feel free to chat me!  
[Wattpad : Celestaeal || Instagram : celestaeal]


	2. AUTUMN

**.**

 **SEASONS**

Autumn ― Tentang Hujan, Detensi, dan Quidditch

Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling

Story by Celestaeal

.

 _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_

.

* * *

Pertengahan bulan Oktober adalah yang terburuk.

Saat yang tidak dinantikan karena angin kencang yang nantinya akan membawa badai membuat badan semua murid bergemeletuk kedinginan. Tapi mungkin hanya sebagian kecil yang merasa pertengahan Oktober adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Taehyung dan Jungkook, contohnya.

Kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmeade dijadwalkan pada pertengahan Oktober. Selalu menyenangkan kalau bisa keluar dari lingkungan kastil selama beberapa jam dan tentu, kedua orang itu lebih dari sekedar semangat untuk keluar.

Taehyung terbangun pagi-pagi pada hari kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Hari itu berbadai, tapi tidak menyurutkan semangat Taehyung untuk turun dari kasurnya. Bersiap-siap dan melapisi tubuh dengan beberapa sweater rajutan, kemudian turun untuk sarapan membawa mantel, syal, dan sarung tangan.

"Pagi, Taehyung-ie."

Itu Jungkook, menuang saus tomat ke atas sosisnya, duduk di tempat Namjoon biasa duduk.

"Selamat Pagi, Jungkook-ie." Taehyung nyengir, sembari mengambil sosis.

"Sudah siap kunjungan ke Hogsmeade?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum lebar mengangguk-angguk semangat, dia sudah menyusun jadwal tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi hari ini. Tapi sebelum membuka mulut, Namjoon sudah datang dengan wajah tertekuk sebal.

"Apa yang kubilang untuk jangan duduk di tempatku, Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook tersenyum, memberikan penampakan dua gigi kelincinya kepada Namjoon, tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Namjoon mendesah lelah, kemudian mengangkat kerah Jungkook, menariknya pergi dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian seakan belum cukup, prefek Gryffindor itu menendang bokong yang lebih muda.

"Sana kembali ke tempatmu!" dengus Namjoon kesal dan duduk di tempatnya, di depan Taehyung, selalu.

"Aku juga ingin sekali-kali makan berhadapan dengan Taehyung! Namjoon hyung sekali-kali mengalah pada yang lebih muda!" Gerutu Jungkook. Alisnya menukik dan bibirnya mencebik sebal sembari menggeser piringnya ke sebelah Taehyung.

"Tidak, ini tempatku. Di depan Taehyung. Iya kan, Tae?" Namjoon melirik Taehyung, yang dibalas anggukan sepenuh hati dan cengiran lebar.

"Taetae.." Jungkook merajuk dengan nada sok imut, menggoyang-goyangkan lengan jubah Taehyung.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku mau Namjoon Hyung di depanku." Taehyung memakan sosisnya lahap. Kemudian dua bersaudara itu _high five_ ―Namjoon sempat memeletkan lidah ke Jungkook.

"Nah sekarang, kau jangan lagi duduk disini. Mengerti?" kata Namjoon tegas, menunjuk galak Jungkook dengan sosis. Namjoon dan Taehyung cekikikan saat Jungkook menatap mereka merajuk.

Usai sarapan, Namjoon memisahkan diri bergabung dengan teman-temannya menuju Hogsmeade. Sisa Taehyung dan Jungkook yang menghabiskan sarapan mereka―sebenarnya Taehyung saja, karena Jungkook sudah menghabiskan miliknya.

Setelah selesai mereka segera berangkat ke Hogsmeade. Perjalanan ke Hogsmeade tidak menyenangkan. Mereka melangkah memasuki angin dan hujan yang bercampus es. Taehyung dan Jungkook membungkus bagian bawah wajah mereka dengan syal, bagian yang tidak terbungkus segera terasa beku dan kebas. Jalan menuju desa penuh murid yang membungkuk menahan terpaan angin dingin. Dan ketika mereka akhirnya tiba di Hogsmeade, Taehyung dan Jungkook bergegas menuju list pertama mereka―toko lelucon _Zonko_ namun sayangnya mereka berdua harus menghela nafas kecewa karena toko itu ditutupi papan. Jungkook menganggap kunjungan kali ini tidak ditakdirkan sebagai kunjungan yang menyenangkan. Taehyung menunjuk dengan tangan terbungkus sarung tangan tebal ke arah _Honeydukes,_ yang untungnya buka, dan mereka berdua terhuyung masuk ke toko permen yangpenuh sesak dengan murid-murid Hogwarts.

"Hangatnya." Kata Jungkook menggigil kedinginan ketika mereka diselubungi udara hangat beraroma _toffee_ , permen keras yang terbuat dari gula dan mentega.

Taehyung menggangguk setuju, "Kita disini saja sampai sore." Katanya kemudian mereka berdua tertawa cekikikan. Keduanya berjalan masuk di antara desakan murid-murid, mereka berdua menyelip-nyelip di antara kerumunan, memandang berkeliling.

Mata mereka berbinar-binar melihat berak-rak permen warna-warni yang menggiurkan yang tak mungkin bisa dibayangkan. Potongan-potongan krim nougat, permen kelapa, beratus-ratus jenis cokelat aneka macam berderet rapi. Ada juga tong besar berisi Kacang Segala Rasa dan Kerumunan Kecoak―yang membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook kompak mengernyit. Di dinding lainnya ada Permen Karet Tiup Drooble, Benang Gigi Segar Rasa Mint, Merica Setan yang kecil-kecil, Permen Meledak, satu nampan penuh Lolipop Darah, dan bertumpuk-tumpuk Cokelat Kodok. Taehyung mengambil setumpuk Cokelat Kodok dan sekantong kecil Krim Beku rasa Stroberi sementara Jungkook memilih dua kantong besar Jelly Kunyah, Permen Cokelat dan satu genggam Kacang Segala Rasa―berkilah kalau dia hanya butuh asupan manis-manis saat Taehyung tahu kebiasaan pemuda itu adalah mengunyah.

"Oh, lihat―Permen Pena-Bulu Deluxe!" seru Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Jungkook lagi-lagi berdesakan melewati lautan manusia, untuk membeli permen pena-bulu keluaran terbaru yang ekstra-besar―dan tahan berjam-jam. Sepakat untuk membeli satu yang nantinya mereka bagi berdua, Taehyung dan Jungkook membayar belanjaan mereka, karena berada di toko permen penuh sesak membuat mereka gerah. Keluar dari toko gigi mereka bergemeletuk. Bibir Jungkook sangat pucat hampir membiru.

"Yuk ke _Three Broomsticks._ " Kata Taehyung. "Di sana hangat."

Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan terseret-seret melewati angin dingin yang menerpa wajah mereka seperti pisau tajam setelah kehangatan manis _Honeydukes._ Jalan tidak terlalu ramai, tidak seperti biasanya banyak orang yang berhenti untuk mengobrol, semua bergegas ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Taehyung dan Jungkook memasuki _Three Broomstick,_ tempat itu padat, bising, dan hangat. Mereka menempati meja pojok dekat perapian dan refleks mendesah lega saat udara hangat mengenai mereka. Kemudian Taehyung beranjak dari kursi memberi isyarat pada Jungkook kalau dia akan mengambilkan minuman. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia kembali membawa dua botol Butterbeer.

"Lama. Apa kau digoda Madam Rosmerta?" komentar Jungkook.

Taehyung terkekeh saat Jungkook menatapnya masam, "Tidak ada Madam Rosmerta. Mungkin dia ada di belakang mengambil _Mead_ saat aku kesana." Kata Taehyung. Madam Rosmerta, pelayan bar yang menarik dan bertubuh montok. Jujur saja―Jungkook separuh tidak senang saat Taehyung mengajaknya kesini, karena Madam Rosmerta akan melirik Taehyung, tapi sialnya disini hangat.

Jungkook tanpa sadar merengut, menghirup Butterbeernya dalam diam, yang dia anggap sebagai diam yang anggun. Taehyung mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya di meja, matanya bergantian memandang Jungkook dan botolnya.

"Apa sih?" kata Jungkook akhirnya, setelah menahan diri tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi lama-lama gerah juga dipandangi bolak-balik oleh Taehyung.

"Jangan kesal begitu, dong?" katanya dengan mata dikedip-kedipkan.

Jungkook melengos dan Taehyung masih mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Akhirnya Jungkook menghela nafas, menggangguk. "Iya, iya."

Meski terdengar tidak ikhlas, Taehyung yang mendengarnya nyengir lebar. "Bagaimana kalau lain kali kita ke _Madam Puddifoot's_? Kalau kau tidak mau disini." Usulnya.

Jungkook melotot ke Taehyung, kemudian melempar sarung tangannya ke muka Taehyung yang tertawa menyadari telinga Jungkook memerah. _Madam Puddifoot's,_ rumah minum yang sering dikunjungi pasangan-pasangan bahagia yang duduk mesra di dalamnya. Membayangkan mereka berdua kesana membuat Jungkook cepat-cepat menghirup hingga tetes terakhir dalam botolnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Taehyung, Jungkook mengangguk. "Kita kembali ke sekolah atau ke _Madam Puddifoot's_?" tambah Taehyung.

Jungkook menendang kaki Taehyung di bawah meja sambil memakai sarung tangannya, sementara Taehyung meringis dan tertawa di saat yang bersamaan. Sekali lagi mereka merapatkan mantel dan melingkarkan syal, keluar melalui pintu _Three Broomstick_. Kedua orang itu berjalan menundukkan kepala, menghindari terpaan angin dan hujan kembali ke kastil Hogwarts.

.

* * *

.

Bagian terburuk lain dari pertengahan musim gugur bulan Oktober adalah latihan Quidditch.

Harusnya Kamis sore akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan di ruang rekreasi bersama Jungkook, mengerjakan sejumlah besar PR dan belajar. Taehyung akan duduk di paha Jungkook dan memeluk badannya yang luar biasa hangat saat angin badai menerpa jendela ruang rekreasi.

Taehyung nyaris tak memahami setengah dari apa yang dikatakan di kelas Transfigurai, Mantra, serta Jampi dan Guna-Guna. Membaca buku pun Taehyung malas, dan Jungkook terpaksa mengulangi instruksi dan mendongeng untuk Taehyung yang menyamankan diri di pangkuannya.

"Apa mantra untuk menghapus ingatan, Tae?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung mengerutkan kening, matanya menatap langit-langit dengan muka berpikir keras dengan kepala bersandar di bahu Jungkook. "Um― _Obliviate_?" katanya ragu-ragu.

"Tepat!" seru Jungkook, rona wajahnya bahagia karena setidaknya Taehyung mendengarkannya yang berceloteh dari tadi.

"Hei, kalian!"

Mereka berpaling, itu Jean―Chaser Gryffindor. "Zach memberitahuku kalau besok malam kita latihan, jam tujuh." Kemudian dia berbalik setelah mendengar sahutan oke dari Taehyung, kembali ke kamar anak perempuan.

Jungkook mengerang lemah mendengarnya, dia sudah menjadwalkan besok malam untuk mengerjakan PR esai Astronomi-nya sehingga Sabtu pagi dia bisa bersantai dan latihan mantra untuk Flitwick. Tapi sepertinya rencananya harus diundur untuk latihan Quidditch.

"Sudah, sudah." Taehyung mengusap pucuk kepala Jungkook, saat pemuda itu memeluk Taehyung dan menduselkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher. "Kau bisa mengerjakannya Sabtu pagi." Kata Taehyung separuh geli―padahal Taehyung sendiri belum mengerjakan esai miliknya.

Jungkook melepas pelukannya, menatap Taehyung cemas. "Esai sepanjang empat puluh senti, dua terjemahan, dan semua ini sudah harus selesai Selasa!"

"Tenang masih lima hari lagi." kata Taehyung separuh menguap. Terlihat santai luar biasa. Mata Jungkook menyipit iritasi melihat kelakuan super santai Taehyung.

"Sial. Aku tidak mau membantumu untuk mengerjakan esai milikmu." Balas Jungkook sebal.

"Yah, Kookie! Jangan begitu!" Taehyung berkata panik, memeluk leher Jungkook erat dan menolak turun dari pangkuannya saat Jungkook bersikeras ingin kembali ke kamarnya.

.

* * *

.

Hujan turun rintik-rintik saat Taehyung menjejakkan kaki di lapangan Quidditch.

Taehyung memasang wajah masam, menatapi gerimis dingin berkabut untuk latihan malam hari ini sambil menenteng sapunya di tangan kanan.

"Kau sudah membawa hot pack?" tanya Jungkook di belakangnya, dia menenteng pemukul di bahunya diikuti Namjoon di belakang mereka―Namjoon juga sama seperti Jungkook, Beater.

"Sudah." Taehyung tersenyum. "Kau?" tanyanya.

Jungkook nyengir dengan gigi kelincinya. "Satu badanku ditempeli hot pack." Katanya pamer sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian depan dadanya. Taehyung menaikkan alis tak percaya, kemudian dia berbalik menghadap Jungkook dan menubruknya tiba-tiba.

"Wah! Hangat!" seru Taehyung. Telinga Jungkook memerah saat Taehyung memeluknya erat mendadak seperti ini.

"Ya! Kalian! Berhenti peluk-pelukan!" Namjoon berseru sebal. Taehyung menjulurkan lidah mengejek dan mengatai "Namjoon hyung berisik."

Kemudian Zach―kapten tim Quidditch Gryffindor sekaligus Keeper, datang bersama dengan Jean, Lisa, dan Nico―para Chaser. Taehyung melepas pelukan mereka dan berjalan menuju Zach.

"Sudah berkumpul semua ya. Nah, ayo kita latihan!"

Serentak semua pemain naik, latihan berjalan cukup lancar malam itu meski ditemani gerimis dan kabut yang menutupi pandangan. Pertandingan pembuka musim ini di awal bulan November dan tim Gryffindor rutin untuk latihan dengan cermat hingga lewat jam Sembilan untuk membabat habis Ravenclaw.

"Kerja bagus, kawan-kawan. Kurasa kita akan menggilas Ravenclaw." Zach berkata cerah, dan para pemain meninggalkan ruang ganti dengan wajah cerah. Namjoon, Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan beriringan sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke kastil, mulanya mereka berjalan dengan tenang, sampai pada akhirnya Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak bisa diam. Sesekali berlarian atau melompat-lompat kecil hingga Namjoon harus mengejar mereka seperti papa mengejar anaknya.

Hingga Namjoon memutuskan untuk menarik kerah mereka berdua seperti membawa kucing―karena Taehyung dan Jungkook berlari-lari sepanjang koridor kosong karena suara langkah mereka bergema dan cekikikan berdua―kemudian menyeret mereka hingga ke depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Dilligrout." Kata Namjoon dan pintu lukisan mengayun terbuka, mereka memanjat masuk melalui lubang lukisan ke dalam rekreasi.

"Segera cuci kaki dan naik ke tempat tidur kalian. Jangan berani-berani menyelinap keluar!" kata Namjoon tegas setelah mendudukkan mereka di sofa rekreasi. Taehyung dan Jungkook mengangguk-angguk patuh hingga Namjoon berbalik menuju kamar anak laki-laki. Taehyung dan Jungkook berpandangan, kemudian terkikik geli karena berhasil menjahili Namjoon hingga lelah malam itu.

Dasar anak nakal.

.

* * *

.

Salah satu keuntungan bersama dengan Jungkook yang rajin adalah Taehyung tidak perlu repot-repot menghapal daftar pelajarannya atau telat masuk ke kelas.

Tapi mungkin hari itu bukan salah satu hari keberuntungan, karena mereka berdua berlari tergesa-gesa ke kelas Herbologi, melompati kebun sayur dan menyipratkan air kemana-mana, karena gerimis hari itu membuat mereka berputar-putar mencari rumah kaca yang benar. Saat mereka sampai, Profesor Sprout telah mulai mengajar dan guru itu memandang tidak senang Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terlambat.

"Aku tidak suka kalian terlambat. Jadi detensi untuk Mr. Kim dan Mr. Jeon, esai dua gulung perkamen tentang Tentakula berbisa, tanpa coretan, dikumpulkan Senin jam delapan pagi."

Taehyung dan Jungkook tersenyum merana, kemudian melesat menuju ke meja mereka setelah Profesor Sprout mengijinkan. Di sana, Jimin dan Yugyeom nyengir lebar, merasa bahagia saat teman mereka mendapat detensi.

"Asik, tugas tambahan!" Sambut Jimin. Jungkook menggerutu dan Taehyung menoyor kepala Jimin keras.

"Yah, setidaknya tidak detensi selama seminggu membersihkan rumah kaca." Timpal Yugyeom, mengetuk-ngetuk buku _Pohon-Pohon Pemakan Daging di Dunia_ miliknya tanpa berniat membukanya. Jimin mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan senyum lebar, sebelum senyumnya pudar dan buru-buru menundukkan kepala dengan wajah merona saat tanpa sadar bertatapan dengan Yoongi yang dari tadi memperhatikannya.

Taehyung memandang ke arah Jimin tadi menoleh, kemudian tersenyum jahil menatap Yoongi yang terkekeh kecil di tempatnya karena tingkah Jimin. "Hum―kalau aku tidak salah lihat Yoongi baru saja tertawa sambil melihat ke arah sini. Apa itu alasanmu merona, eh, Park Jimin?"

"Tidak. Kau ngomong apa sih?" Jimin merengut, keningnya bertautan dan buru-buru menarik buku Yugyeom, dan segera sibuk membuka-buka buku itu salah tingkah. Tiga orang itu menahan tawa―beresiko ketahuan Profesor Sprout―dan cekikikan sambil saling menyikut lengan.

"Eh, Park Jimin?" kata Jungkook, akhirnya berbicara setelah tawanya cukup mereda dibanding dua yang lain. Jimin mendongak dari buku yang tampak serius dibacanya, matanya melotot garang ke Jungkook.

"Apa?"

Jungkook mengulum senyum, menahan tawa terlepas dari mulutnya. "Bukumu terbalik, loh?"

Jimin langsung refleks mengumpat dengan wajah merona sampai telinga.

.

* * *

.

Taehyung duduk bersama Jungkook di perpustakaan.

Di luar matahari terbenam, dan Taehyung terjebak di perpustakaan. Membuka halaman demi halaman buku Herbologi dengan menahan kantuk. Jungkook bolak-balik dari duduknya ke rak, mengambil buku-buku berbau Herbologi yang sekiranya membantu esai mereka―karena Taehyung tidak bisa diharapkan, dia bahkan tidak tahu rak buku bagian Herbologi di sebelah mana. Taehyung mendesah lega saat Jungkook kembali dengan buku-buku tebal di tangan, kalau hanya Taehyung seorang, tentu saja dia hanya akan bergantung pada satu-satunya buku yang dia tahu. _Pohon-Pohon Pemakan Daging di Dunia_ ―tanpa berniat mencari referensi tambahan.

"Ah, kau benar-benar malaikat penyelamatku." Desah Taehyung, saat Jungkook sudah berkutat dengan perkamennya, kepalanya tersembunyi di balik tumpukan buku.

"Cepat kerjakan tugasmu, Tae." Gumam Jungkook, memindahkan lilin ke dekatnya. Dia membaca tulisan kecil-kecil buku _Herbologi dan Khasiatnya_ dengan hidung cuma tiga senti dari halaman.

"Aku pusing." Taehyung menelungkup, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas buku _Rahasia Ampun Penanganan Pohon Pemakan Daging,_ "Kepalaku berputar melihat tulisan sebanyak ini."

"Ah, ini tak ada gunanya." Kata Jungkook, menutup buku tulisan kecilnya yang ternyata berisi tanaman herbal. "Sudah sampai mana, Tae?"

Jungkook menarik lembaran perkamen Taehyung, kemudian mengumpat kecil saat melihat dua paragraph di dalamnya. "Apa sih yang kau lakukan? Cepat tulis, Tae!" desaknya.

Taehyung mengerang, menarik kepala dari buku dan ganti menarik perkamen Jungkook. "Gila!" Mata Taehyung membelalak, sudah ada tujuh paragraph di perkamen Jungkook.

"Makanya, cepat tulis dan berhenti mengeluh."

Taehyung melirik Jungkook sebal. "Aku sudah ganti dua perkamen karena tadi tercoret." Tak ada tanggapan dari Jungkook, dan Taehyung melanjut menulis esainya. Sesekali menguap.

Hening sejenak, kemudian Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang serius dengan perkamennya. "Jungkook, lanjut besok saja ya? Aku ngantuk."

"Kau duluan saja kalau mau kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Aku masih mau lanjut." Jawab Jungkook, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari perkamennya. Taehyung memutar bola mata malas, Jungkook bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan kalau menyangkut tentang pelajaran dan tugas. (Seharusnya Jungkook jadi murid Ravenclaw saja!)

Taehyung baru menyelesaikan delapan paragraph di perkamen pertamanya saat Jungkook meregangkan badan. Akhirnya bergerak setelah dua setengah jam berkutat dengan esainya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk-angguk. Taehyung menghela nafas iri, dan kembali melanjutkan esainya.

"Sudah jam setengah delapan, Tae." Gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung mengerutkan kening, "Sebentar lagi." Taehyung tahu, jam delapan Madam Pince memadamkan semua lampu dan menyuruh murid yang tersisa meninggalkan perpustakaan―jangan tanya kenapa Taehyung tahu, kebiasaan Jungkook adalah kembali dari perpustakaan jam delapan karena diusir.

Jungkook beranjak dari duduknya dengan suara berkerit, Taehyung mengerutkan kening berpikir kalau Jungkook akan pergi duluan. Dia mendongak, melihat Jungkook yang berdiri.

"Apa? Aku mau mengembalikan buku." Kata Jungkook, seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Taehyung.

"Tapi aku belum selesai." Kata Taehyung.

"Nanti aku bantu di ruang rekreasi yang kurang." Kata Jungkook sambil berjalan menjauh. Mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan menjentikkannya―secara otomatis buku-buku itu terangkat kembali ke tempatnya.

Kemudian Jungkook membereskan perkamen, buku, dan pena bulunya, diikuti Taehyung, keduanya kembali ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Kookie, gendong." Taehyung menarik lengan jubah Jungkook saat mereka satu koridor lagi sampai di lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Jungkook mendengus, tapi menerima Taehyung yang melompat ke punggungnya sambil tertawa-tawa.

Di ruang rekreasi, Jungkook menarik meja ke sudut. Duduk bersisian di depan meja, dia membaca perkamen Taehyung dan menyerahkannya kembali, membantu Taehyung mengerjakan hingga selesai. Ruang rekreasi perlahan menjadi kosong. Anak-anak bergantian mengucapkan "selamat malam" kepada Taehyung dan Jungkook sebelum ke kamar mereka. Satu jam sebelum tengah malam, esai Taehyung selesai. Jungkook menunggunya hingga terkantuk-kantuk. Saat Taehyung selesai dia membaca ulang miliknya dan milik Taehyung, memastikan tidak ada salah dan coretan dengan mata lelah. Setelah mengangguk dan menggulung perkamen mereka, Jungkook mengangkat tangan―menatap Taehyung dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Gantian gendong." Katanya. Taehyung terkekeh, menarik Jungkook dan menggendong Jungkook yang matanya sudah terpejam ke kamarnya.

Well―setidaknya sekali-kali detensi tidak apa-apa. Taehyung tidak keberatan, asalkan bersama Jungkook.

.

* * *

.

Semakin dekat pertandingan pertama Quidditch, cuaca semakin buruk.

Tanpa gentar, tim Gryffindor berlatih lebih keras dari sebelumnya untuk pertandingan hari sabtu. Hari sebelum pertandingan, angin menderu-deru dan hujan turun semakin lebat. Koridor dan ruang kelas gelap sekali, sehingga obor dan lentera tambahan dinyalakan. Zach mondar-mandir cemas mendatangi anggota tim selama sarapan, di sela jam istirahat bahkan hingga di ruang rekreasi―merecoki mereka. Hingga Jungkook harus turun tangan dan mulai mengomel bahwa anggota tim baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu cemas dengan cuaca buruk dan sebagainya.

Taehyung dan Namjoon terkekeh di atas sofa ruang rekreasi saat Jungkook dan Zach mulai berdebat tentang keselamatan anggota dan pertandingan dan strategi melawan Ravenclaw―jangan lupakan tentang Jungkook dan sifatnya yang tak mau kalah itu.

Esok paginya Taehyung terbangun saat hari masih gelap. Dia mendengung dalam selimutnya menyadari ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, tapi sesudah bangun, susah tidur lagi dan mengabaikan gelegar guruh, empasan badai dan derak pepohonan di kejauhan di Hutan Terlarang. Taehyung berkedip-kedip memandang langit-langit kamarnya, beberapa jam lagi dia akan berada di lapangan Quidditch, berjuang melawan badai. Dan hal itu membuatnya urung untuk terus berada di kasur. Jadi dia bangun, berpakaian, mengambil sapunya dan berjalan mengendap-endap keluar kamar.

Badai terdengar lebih keras dari ruang rekreasi, dan tentu saja pertandingan tidak akan dibatalkan hanya karena soal kecil semacam hujan badai dengan guruh dan petir. Taehyung bersila di depan perapian menunggu hingga subuh, api yang berderak-derak di perapian membuatnya hangat. Dia melamun di depan perapian sampai tidak sadar ada suara langkah kaki menuju ruang rekreasi.

"Tae―"

Itu Jungkook, dengan rambut berantakannya. Taehyung tersenyum cerah saat ada anak yang akhirnya bangun. Dia beranjak berdiri dan menuju Jungkook, menyeret sofa ke depan perapian menyuruh Jungkook duduk di atasnya. Kemudian pemuda itu menghempaskan diri di atas pangkuan Jungkook.

"Berat, Tae." Jungkook mengeluh, matanya masih tertutup dan kepalanya bersandar ke sofa setengah sadar. Taehyung tertawa pelan dan semakin menyamankan duduk di atas paha Jungkook, mengalungkan lengannya ke badan pemuda itu mencari kehangatan.

"Kenapa sih kau suka sekali duduk disini, berat." Jungkook cemberut, tapi tetap mengalungkan tangan untuk memeluk Taehyung.

"Pahamu empuk!" seru Taehyung semangat.

Jungkook menautkan alis sebal. "Aku tidak gemuk." Katanya gusar.

"Aku tidak bilang kau gemuk?" Taehyung balas berkata separuh bertanya. Jungkook tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya mendesah kecil dan memeluk Taehyung lebih erat. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu berpelukan hingga matahari terbit, menyinari ruang rekreasi melalui jendela-jendela tinggi sehingga lebih hangat. Taehyung menghitung sudah waktunya sarapan, jadi dia memaksa Jungkook untuk keluar lewat lubang lukisan.

Kantuk Jungkook sedikit berkurang setelah dia makan semangkuk besar bubur―dan beberapa suapan sup krim milik Taehyung―dan pada saat dia makan roti panggangnya, Namjoon muncul sambil bersedekap. Jungkook nyengir dan langsung berpindah dari tempat duduknya, tidak mau membuat mood Namjoon buruk di pagi hari sebelum pertandingan Quidditch―bisa-bisa bukan hanya Bludger yang melesat tapi juga pemukulnya yang ikut terlempar kalau Namjoon _badmood_.

"Pertandingan hari ini akan sangat berat." Kata Namjoon, mengaduk-aduk sup krimnya tanpa minat. Sesekali matanya akan melirik langit-langit Aula Besar, yang berwarna abu-abu gelap dan pusaran awan hitam.

"Berhentilah cemas, Hyung. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Taehyung berusaha menghibur. Meski sebenarnya dia cemas juga, bukan persoalan cuaca buruk. Tapi tim Quidditch Ravenclaw itu cerdik dan mereka kuat-kuat. (Ravenclaw membabat habis Hufflepuff dengan skor memalukan yang membuat asrama kuning kenari itu langsung merosot jatuh ke urutan empat awal pertandingan kemarin.)

"Yeah, sedikit kehujanan itu asik." Tambah Jungkook.

Tapi jelas tidak hanya sedikit kehujanan. Seluruh sekolah muncul untuk menonton, mereka berlarian menyeberang padang rumput yang basah menuju lapangan, kepala tertunduk menahan angin kencang dan beberapa payung terlepas terbawa angin.

Tepat sebelum masuk ke ruang ganti, Seokjin datang ke tim Gryffindor, membagi-bagikan hot pack untuk tim Gryffindor dan mengucapkan hati-hati dan semoga sukses untuk mereka masing-masing―Jean dan Lisa kompak menahan pekikan untuk Seokjin, bahkan Zach merona saat Seokjin memberinya hot pack. (Dan di belakang mereka semua Namjoon mendecih dengan muka kusut seperti origami yang terlipat-lipat.)

Tim Gryffindor memakai jubah merah tua seragam mereka dan mengikuti kapten tim memasuki lapangan. Angin begitu kencang hingga mereka terhuyung miring berjalan ke lapangan. Penonton yang bersorak tidak terdengar, tertelan oleh guruh.

Tim Ravenclaw menyongsong dari sisi yang berlawanan, memakai jubah biru. Taehyung bisa melihat anggota mereka yang bertubuh besar dan tegap―Beater mereka berwajah datar separuh bengis membawa tongkat pemukul seperti milik Jungkook. Kedua kapten saling mendekat dan berjabat tangan.

Madam Hooch mengucapkan perintanya. "Naik ke sapu kalian."

Taehyung menarik kaki kanannya dari lumpur dengan bunyi berkecipak karena becek dan mengayunkan ke atas sapunya. Madam Hooch mendekatkan peluit ke mulutnya dan meniupnya. Bunyinya terdengar nyaring seakan dari kejauhan.

Pertandingan dimulai.

Taehyung meluncur naik dengan cepat, tapi sapunya terombang-ambing tertiup angin. Sebisa mungkin dia menggenggam erat gagang sapu, kemudian menyipitkan mata mencari Snitch.

Taehyung berdiam lama di atas ketinggian seratus meter, tidak melihat teman-teman setimnya―apalagi Snitch kecil―dan sudah basah kuyup kedinginan. Dia terbang beputar-putar di atas, melewati sosok merah dan biru. Dia tak tahu bagaimana jalan pertandingan, karena suara komentator kalah oleh deru angin. Nyaris tiga kali Taehyung tergelincir dari sapunya saat Bludger melesat melewatinya―Taehyung beranggapan itu antara pukulan mematikan Jungkook atau balasan penuh dendam Beater berwajah bengis.

Bertepatan saat petir menyambar pertama kali, peluit Madam Hooch terdengar. Dia turun ke tepi lapangan bersama timnya, berkerumun karena _time out_ yang diminta kapten tim Ravenclaw _._ Taehyung meringis saat melihat bibir Namjoon berdarah, mungkin terhantam Bludger dan jubah merah Jungkook sudah berganti warna menjadi coklat lumpur―entah anak itu masuk ke got atau menceburkan diri dengan sengaja ke kubangan.

Zach memberi mereka arahan-arahan singkat di antara gelegar guruh, Taehyung separuh mendengarkan karena dia tahu tugasnya adalah menangkap Snitch.

"Kau oke?" tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook sebelum mereka kembali ke atas.

"Tentu. Hanya Beater mereka sepertinya dendam karena pukulan yang tadi kena muka Keeper mereka." Jungkook meringis kecil.

"Hati-hati, jangan terluka." Itu kata Taehyung terakhir kali sambil mengelus tengkuk Jungkook cemas, sebelum mengayunkan kaki kembali ke atas lapangan.

Taehyung mendesak sapunya menerobos cuaca buruk. Kali ini penuh tekad baru, menyelamatkan timnya dari serangan Beater ganas Ravenclaw. Dia memandang ke segala arah mencari Snitch, menghindari Bludger, berkelit di samping Keeper Ravenclaw yang memakai pelindung kepala penyok hingga dia melihat setitik emas mungil berkilau di udara berguyur hujan di samping tiang Gryffindor.

Taehyung segera melesat menuju tiang dengan kecepatan ekstra, "Ayo!" Dia berseru kepada sapunya, Taehyung menggeleng mengibas poni yang basah dari matanya. "Lebih cepat lagi!" serunya sementara hujan melecuti wajahnya.

Taehyung tidak memalingkan pandangan dari Snitch hingga Snitch kecil itu berbelok, meluncur menuju Jungkook. Taehyung segera menukik memutari tiang, dan sepertinya gerakan tiba-tibanya membuat perhatian penonton dan tim terarah kepadanya. Taehyung bisa melihat Daniel Kang―Seeker Ravenclaw―melesat membuntutinya. Taehyung menjulurkan lengan, hanya berjarak sesenti dari telinga Jungkook. Untuk sedetik yang menegangkan, antara Jungkook yang melotot kaget, Snitch yang ingin kembali melesat dan Daniel yang bersamaan mengulurkan tangan―Taehyung berhasil mengatupkan jari pada Snitch yang memberontak.

Dan peluit bertiup tanda Pertandingan Quidditch berakhir dengan dimenangkan Gryffindor.

.

* * *

.

Pesta kemenangan Gryffindor diadakan di ruang rekreasi sampai malam. Hoshi, DK dan Seungkwan menyelundupkan berbotol-botol Butterbeer, jus labu kuning, dua nampan penuh pai daging, pudding, kue cokelat dan berkantong-kantong permen warna-warni. Namjoon sebagai prefek melotot saat ketiga orang itu membawa barang selundupan mereka dengan cengiran tidak berdosa. Tapi pekikan girang seluruh anak di ruang rekreasi membuat Namjoon geleng-geleng kepala.

Taehyung dipeluk sana-sini, ditepuk pundaknya dan diberi ucapan selamat oleh seluruh anak Gryffindor. Taehyung sibuk mondar-mandir sana-sini. Dia baru berhenti saat melihat Jungkook yang duduk tenang di sofa merah. Pemuda itu nyengir lebar, kemudian menyusul Jungkook duduk di sampingnya.

"Tangkapan yang hebat." Puji Jungkook sambil mengirup botol Butterbeernya.

"Tentu, Aku bisa menaiki sapuku sepuluh kali lebih cepat darimu." Tambah Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk-angguk, ikut tersenyum saat Taehyung juga tersenyum. Dia mengakui kegesitan Taehyung di atas sapu―salah satu alasannya menjadi Seeker andalan Gryffindor.

"Apa aku tidak diberi hadiah?" Taehyung menaik turunkan alisnya. Jungkook mendengus mendengarnya.

"Kita bahkan satu tim. Harusnya aku juga dapat hadiah."

Taehyung cemberut, mengambil sebatang cokelat dan mengunyahnya ganas. Jungkook terkikik, kemudian dia memajukan wajah, mengecup pipi kanan Taehyung cepat. "Yeah―kau hebat. Yang terbaik."

Taehyung mengerjap, pipi kanannya terasa hangat di tempat tadi Jungkook mengecupnya. Tangannya yang memegang cokelat membeku di tempat.

"Ah! Kau merona!" Jungkook terkikik, menyadari tulang pipi Taehyung yang perlahan bersemu.

Taehyung berdecak, merasa tolol dijahili Jungkook. Kemudian dia membalas, mengecup pipi Jungkook cukup lama hingga saat dia melepasnya, telinga Jungkook merah padam.

"Ah! Kau merona!" Taehyung membalas, menjulurkan lidah mengejek mengutip perkataan Jungkook barusan. Jungkook berkedip-kedip, dan kemudian balik mengecup pipi Taehyung―tidak mau kalah. Kemudian mereka berdua saling mengecup pipi, tertawa cekikikan di atas sofa merah, di antara hiruk pikuk ruang rekreasi dan hujan badai musim gugur yang dingin menerpa dinding kastil.

.

.

.

 **SEASONS**

AUTUMN

FIN

* * *

.

.

 **Celestaeal's Note**

Haloo! Kembali lagi bersama musim selanjutnya, musim gugur!

Siapa yang tebakannya benar? Yap, Jungkook Gryffindor. Nah, sampai jumpa di musim selanjutnya!

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~

.

.

.

Feel free to chat me!  
[Wattpad : Celestaeal || Instagram : celestaeal]


	3. Winter 12

**SEASONS**

Winter 1/2 ― Tentang Natal dan _Mistletoe_

Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling

Story by Celestaeal

.

 _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_

.

* * *

Awal bulan Desember membawa angin dan hujan bersalju ke Hogwarts.

Taehyung lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di depan perapian ruang rekreasi atau di dalam tembok tebal Menara meskipun kastil diterpa angin dingin, bukannya berada di kebun labu, mengggigil kedinginan untuk kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Dia menatap hampa kotak-kotak besar di depannya sambil berdiri merapat pada Jungkook.

Kotak-kotak besar di hadapannya berisi Clabbert, hewan pohon yang bentuknya antara monyet dan katak. Kulitnya halus dan tak berbulu, berburik hijau, tangan dan kaki berselaput, lengan serta tungkai panjang dan luwes. Di kepalanya ada tanduk pendek dan mulutnya yang lebar, tampak menyeringai, dipenuhi gigi setajam silet.

Taehyung tidak memperhatikan Profesor Cho yang mulai menjelaskan tentang Clabbert yang dilarang dipelihara oleh Konfederasi Penyihir Internasional, karena dia sibuk merapatkan diri di belakang Jungkook dan menaruh dagunya ke bahu Jungkook. (Badan anak itu hangat sekali dan Taehyung suka dekat-dekat dengannya saat cuaca dingin.)

Sepertinya tidak hanya dirinya saja yang merasa kedinginan dan gemetaran sepanjang kelas, karena sepertinya hampir semua anak merapatkan mantel dan menaikkan syal hingga bawah hidung―kecuali Jungkook, yang masih serius memperhatikan penjelasan Profesor Cho dengan mata sangat serius. Pada akhirnya Profesor Cho menyerah; membubarkan kelas sebelum waktunya dan semuanya segera berlari menyeberangi kebun untuk ke kastil―Taehyung sempat menyikut rusuk Jungkook keras saat pemuda itu mendesah kecewa karena kelas dibubarkan lebih awal.

Pelajaran berikutnya adalah Transfigurasi, dan Taehyung sangat senang kembali berdiam di dalam kastil yang hangat. Profesor McGonagall menyuruh mereka melakukan tugas persilangan spesies, merubah burung kenari menjadi tikus dan pada akhir pelajaran memberikan PR untuk mereka― _Jelaskan dengan contoh, cara-cara mengadaptasi Mantra Transfigurasi untuk Perubahan Spesies-Silang_.

Sore harinya yang dingin dihabiskan Taehyung dan Jungkook di ruang rekreasi. Liburan musim dingin semakin dekat dan itu artinya adalah PR dan tugas. Mereka tidak membuang waktu untuk bermain-main, menyabotase meja di dekat perapian dengan buku dan setumpuk tinggi perkamen. Taehyung ingin mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapah dan kutukan untuk guru yang memberi mereka segunung PR―hei, libur semakin dekat. Kenapa pula semua guru memberi mereka pr?

"Dingin?" Jungkook bertanya khawatir pada Taehyung yang sedari tadi menyedot ingus.

"Hm'm." Taehyung mendengung, meneliti grafik angka Arithmancy yang tampak ruwet. Taehyung melirik Jungkook, pemuda itu tak ada bedanya dengan Taehyung. Pipinya pucat dan pucuk hidungnya memerah seperti orang sakit. Taehyung mendengus, kemudian beranjak berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung tidak menjawab, hanya melambaikan tangan sebelum keluar dari ruang rekreasi. Jungkook mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, dan kembali mengerjakan karangan Telaah Muggle miliknya.

Setengah jam kemudian Taehyung kembali, dua mug dengan kepulan uap di masing-masing tangannya dan sekantung plastik menggantung di lengan. Jungkook berjengit saat Taehyung menaruh mug di depannya―hampir mendamprat Taehyung karena meletakkannya sembarangan di atas perkamen Telaah Mugglenya yang berharga―tapi kemudian matanya berbinar antusias menyadari itu adalah mug penuh berisi coklat panas dan marshmallow di atasnya.

"Dari mana?" Jungkook menangkup mugnya, menghirup coklat panasnya dengan desah puas.

"Dapur." Sahut Taehyung pendek, meniup-niup cokelat panasnya sementara dahi Jungkook berkerut. Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung bisa ke dapur dalam waktu setengah jam dan kembali dengan mug cokelat yang masih panas?

"Jalan rahasia. Ah sudahlah, selesaikan karanganmu." Kata Taehyung seakan tahu apa isi pikiran Jungkook tanpa perlu dikatakan. Taehyung meletakkan mugnya, meraih kantung plastik yang tadi terlantar dan mengeluarkan isinya. Selusin pai daging dan roti buah serta beberapa kudapan permen dan sekotak krim beku. Jungkook melotot.

"Astaga―Kim Taehyung- _ssi_! Kau pencuri ulung!" kata Jungkook dengan mata berbinar-binar kemudian mencomot pai daging yang besar. Taehyung menoyor kepala Jungkook keras. Pemuda itu kemudian merogoh saku hoodie-nya dan Jungkook kembali melotot saat Taehyung mengeluarkan tiga pack cokelat kodok dan sekantung Jelly Kunyah.

"Dari mana semua ini?" Jungkook melotot tak percaya. Taehyung nyengir mendengarnya.

"Masih ada lagi banyak, tapi tidak bisa ambil. Kantungku penuh."

"Sial―harusnya tadi aku ikut." Jungkook tidak melepaskan perhatiannya dari Jelly Kunyah―favoritnya.

"Ambil saja." Taehyung menyerahkan sekantung Jelly itu ke hadapan Jungkook.

"Kau?" tanya Jungkook ragu-ragu.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak suka. Aku mengambilnya karna kau suka." Jungkook tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, mengambil kantung Jellynya dan mendekatkan diri ke wajah Taehyung, mengecup pipi kanan dan kirinya cepat.

"Terima kasih!" katanya sambil tertawa-tawa lucu. Taehyung mengangguk, kembali berkonsentrasi ke grafik Arithmancynya dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

.

* * *

.

Hari terakhir kelas dilalui Taehyung dengan keluar dari ruang kelas, tangannya teracung ke atas, merasa bebas dari ujian selama berhari-hari.

"YEHEY!"

Jungkook memukul kepala Taehyung dengan buku _Numerologi dan Gramatika_ miliknya, buku Arithmancy―kelas terakhir.

"Sombong. Memang kuis bisa?" Cibir Jungkook.

Taehyung menepuk jubahnya dengan gaya menyebalkan yang membuat Jungkook tidak tahan menggeplak kepalanya lagi. "Tentu bisa. Arithmancy mudah!"

Jungkook mencibir, merasa kesal―karena dia merasa tidak yakin di dua soal terakhir kuis mendadak. Mereka bersama anak-anak lain berjalan melalui koridor, Taehyung menatap langit-langit yang keruh. Sepertinya akan terjadi badai salju.

"Kau pulang ke Busan?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menggeleng, menenteng tasnya di bahu. "Orang tuaku liburan dan kakakku pergi. Malas pulang ke rumah kalau sendirian." Respon Taehyung adalah mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Um…." Taehyung menunduk, menepuk-nepuk jubahnya yang kotor. "Tidak. Aku juga tidak pulang." Katanya kemudian mendongak.

"Wah―asik!" Jungkook tersenyum, matanya berkilat bahagia. Otaknya sudah merencanakan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan bersama Taehyung selama liburan.

"Oh iya!" Taehyung menepuk tangannya keras. "Aku baru ingat mau mencari Namjoon hyung. Duluan saja ke ruang rekreasi! Bye!" kemudian anak itu berlari, melesat meninggalkan Jungkook tanpa menunggu Jungkook membuka mulut.

.

* * *

.

"Apa?!"

Namjoon mengelus dahinya kesal. Taehyung di depannya mengatupkan tangan dengan pandangan memohon.

"Ayolah, Hyunggg. Setidaknya kalau Namjoon hyung yang bilang, mama papa percaya!"

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya, Taehyung yang bandel tiba-tiba datang, mencegatnya yang baru keluar dari ruang kelas dan menyeretnya ke koridor kosong. Memohon dengan wajah memelas seperti anak kucing untuk tinggal di Hogwarts selama liburan musim dingin. (Ini bahkan dua minggu sebelum liburan dimulai, Namjoon heran apa yang dipikirkan si Kim satu itu.)

"Hyungnim." Taehyung menggosok-gosok tangannya penuh harap. "Bilang saja kalau tugasku banyak tidak bisa ditinggal, dan aku butuh perpustakaan!" seru Taehyung.

"Tidak. Tidak." Namjoon menggeleng tegas. "Mana mungkin paman dan bibi percaya alasan bualanmu itu? Pergi ke perpusataan―cih. Lagipula kenapa harus aku?"

"Namjoon hyung kan prefek!" seru Taehyung. "Kau harus membantuku, Hyung." Taehyung menarik-narik lengan jubah Namjoon.

"Kenapa aku harus membantumu?" Namjoon bersedekap, bersender pada salah satu pilar, enggan membantu Taehyung. Karena―demi jenggot Merlin!―seluruh keluarga besar Kim akan berkumpul dan pasti mereka akan mencerca Namjoon dengan "Kenapa Taehyung tidak ikut pulang bersamamu?"

Taehyung cemberut. "Harus, hyung! Harus! Kalau tidak aku mau mengadu!" Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alis tidak tertarik.

"Aku akan mengadu ke Seokjin hyung kalau Namjoon hyung pernah mencium bibirnya diam-diam waktu tidur!" seru Taehyung dengan muka puas.

"Sial―dari mana kau.." Namjoon langsung berdiri tegak, matanya membola kaget kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Oke, baik, oke!"

Taehyung nyengir, mengangkat tangannya ke atas bahagia. "ASIKK!"

"Tapi kau harus jujur! Apa alasanmu tidak mau pulang?" Namjoon menatap Taehyung galak.

Taehyung menjilat bibir, nyengir tidak berdosa. "Anu―itu, hyung… Jungkook… Jungkook tidak pulang, aku mau menemaninya." Taehyung memainkan jari.

"Aku tidak mau dia sendirian, hyung. Please?" Tanya Taehyung, suaranya semakin lirih.

"Jadi.. semua karena Jungkook?" Namjoon terdiam. Kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Oke, baiklah." Namjoon menepuk bahu Taehyung, sementara pemuda itu berselebrasi di tempat, mengajaknya berjalan kembali ke Menara Gryffindor.

"Kalau kau sebegini perhatiannya, kenapa tidak sekalian saja jadikan pacar si Jungkook?" cibir Namjoon, dengan mata berkilat jahil. Taehyung tidak menjawab, hanya cengar-cengir mengeluarkan suara "hehehe" selagi mereka berjalan menjauhi koridor kosong.

Tanpa mereka tahu, Jungkook berdiri di balik pilar dengan muka merona.

.

* * *

.

Satu minggu sebelum semester berakhir, badai salju yang sebelumnya menghantam Hogwarts mereda. Langit mendadak terang menyilaukan dan tanah berselimut salju berkilau. Di dalam kastil, suasana Natal sudah terasa. Hagrid dan Filch membawa 12 pohon cemara dan pinus dari Hutan Terlarang untuk dijadikan pohon Natal. Profesor Flitwick sudah mendekorasi Aula Besar dan kastil dengan dekorasi Natal yang luar biasa indah lengkap dengan lampu kelap-kelip. Rangkaian tebal-panjang _holly_ dan _mistletoe_ dipasang sepanjang koridor-koridor, dua belas pohon Natal di Aula Besar berkelap-kelip dengan bintang-bintang emas.

Kunjungan ke Hogsmeade diadakan saat akhir pekan terakhir semester. Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin janji untuk bersama-sama mengunjungi Hogsmeade. Pada hari kunjungan, Sabtu pagi, Taehyung dan Jungkook menuruni tangga pualam dengan terbungkus mantel dan syal menuju Aula Depan, dimana Jimin menunggu.

"Jimin!"

Jimin yang asyik bersender, menengok. Matanya menyipit. "Kalian lama." Kemudian dia separuh cemberut.

Ketiganya berjalan menuju pintu Aula Depan, dan terkejut saat melihat Min Yoongi yang berdiri di luar. Saat melihat ketiganya, Yoongi berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Halo, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook."

Jimin terlihat senang, membalas sapaan Yoongi dengan gugup. Yoongi tersenyum tipis kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Apa kalian keberatan kalau aku mengajak Jimin pergi bersamaku?"

"Tentu! Tentu tidak apa-apa!" Taehyung menjawab kelewat bersemangat. Jimin melotot, menyikut lengan Taehyung keras.

"Um―kita bisa pergi bersama-sama, kan?" Itu Jimin, terlihat sangat salah tingkah.

"Duh, Jim. Kita tidak mau mengganggu kencanmu." Taehyung nyengir dan mengedip.

"Ke-kencan?!" seru Jimin, matanya berkedip-kedip lucu.

Yoongi tak menjawab, tersenyum kecil yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Tangannya terjulur ke arah Jimin, yang disambut pemuda Hufflepuff itu dengan wajah tersipu-sipu.

"Terima kasih Taehyung, Jungkook." Yoongi menganggukkan kepala kemudian berjalan menjauh, bergandengan dengan Jimin. Taehyung terkekeh dengan tangan melambai antusias sementara Jungkook sedari tadi diam dan separuh menganga.

"Kau kenapa?" Taehyung menepuk pundak Jungkook yang membatu.

"Yoongi keren sekali ya?" ucapan mendamba Jungkook membuat Taehyung mengerutkan kening.

"Apa ini? Kau menyukai Yoongi?"

Jungkook langsung mengerjap, menoleh ke Taehyung. "Tidak, maksudku dia keren. Gagah dan pendiam." Jungkook mulai berjalan bersisian dengan Taehyung. "Dan dia cakep." Tambah Jungkook.

"Kau terdengar seperti penggemarnya." Tuntut Taehyung tidak menyembunyikan raut wajah tidak suka.

"Well―kau tidak tahu? Yoongi punya banyak penggemar. Dia Seeker baru Slytherin, dan wajahnya juga cakep."

"Kau memujinya cakep dua kali." Taehyung mengerutkan kening di sampingnya, Jungkook mendengus.

"Apa salahnya mengatai orang cakep dengan sebutan cakep." Cibir Jungkook.

"Tapi dia pendek, lebih pendek darimu juga."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya? Cakep tidak ada pengaruhnya dengan tinggi badan." Jungkook berkedip. "Apa sih? Kau cemburu ya~?" Tebak Jungkook. Taehyung diam, berjalan mendahului Jungkook tergesa-gesa. Jungkook melongo, kemudian dia tertawa dan berlari kecil menyusul Taehyung.

"Jangan marah~ Kim Taehyung juga cakep, kok?" Jungkook tertawa, memeluk lengan Taehyung menariknya mendekat dan mengecup pipinya. Taehyung bergeming, tapi pipinya merona tipis dan Jungkook kembali tertawa sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke Hogsmeade.

.

* * *

.

Hosgmeade tampak seperti gambar di kartu Natal. Pondok-pondok dan toko-toko kecilnya yang beratap lalang diselimuti lapisan salju; di depan pintu-pintunya ada rangkaian _holly_ yang melingkar dan untaian lilin sihir bergantungan di pepohonan. Taehyung dan Jungkook gemetar kedinginan. Setelah menghabiskan waktu di Kantor Pos―melihat burung hantu berbagai macam ukuran, toko lelucon _Zonko,_ dan membeli cokelat dan permen di _Honeydukes_ mereka memutuskan minum Butterbeer.

"Hei―Tae!"

Taehyung menoleh, setengah jalan _,_ dan melihat Jungkook berjalan di arah berlawanan.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Jungkook bingung dan ingin tahu melihat Taehyung.

"Minum Butterbeer, kan?" Taehyung memastikan, wajahnya berkerut bingung.

"Kenapa lewat situ? _Three Broomstick_ di arah sana." Kata Jungkook, menunjuk arah yang sedang dia tuju.

"Loh? Bukannya kita mau minum di _Madam Puddifoot's_?"

"A―apa?"

"Kau tidak mau minum di _Three Broomstick_ kan? Lebih baik kita kesana." Taehyung mengedikkan bahu, kemudian kepalanya teleng ke sebelah sisi melihat Jungkook dengan telinga merah.

"Kau kedinginan? Ayo cepat." Taehyung menarik tangan berbalut sarung Jungkook, panik sepertinya Jungkook terlalu lama berada di luar. Memang, angin bertiup kencang dan tangan Taehyung sudah beku meski berlapis sarung tangan.

"Tidak!" Jungkook menyentak tangan Taehyung, keduanya terperanjat kaget. "Maksudku―kita minum di _Three Broomstick_ saja." Jungkook buru-buru meralat.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alis tak percaya. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya dengan gigi bergemeletuk.

Jungkook mengangguk cepat, tidak berniat berdebat dan langsung menuju _Three Broomstick_ dan beberapa menit kemudian sudah sampai di tempat minum yang hangat itu.

Seorang wanita montok berwajah manis sedang meletakkan Wiski Api di meja dekat pintu masuk saat Taehyung dan Jungkook melangkahkan kaki.

"Oh Kimtae," kata Madam Rosmerta.

Jungkook mengerutkan kening tidak suka. "Sana kau yang beli." Dia berkata, wajahnya masam.

Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung ke bagian belakang ruangan. Di sana, di antara jendela dan pohon Natal indah yang tegak di sebelah perapian, ada satu meja kecil kosong yang agak tertutup pohon Natal. Taehyung menyusul lima menit kemudian, membawa dua cangkir Butterbeer panas berbuih.

"Ini minumanmu." Taehyung mengangkat cangkirnya, tersenyum lebar untuk Jungkook. Taehyung menghirup minumannya. Butterbeer menghangatkan sekujur tubuhnya dari dalam.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Madam Rosmerta, sungguh." Taehyung akhirnya berujar, jengah dengan kediaman Jungkook.

"Apa peduliku." Sahut Jungkook, menghirup minumannya dengan tenang.

Taehyung meletakkan cangkir kosongnya di meja, mengawasi Jungkook yang masih menghirup miliknya. Setelah Butterbeernya habis, Jungkook meletakkan cangkirnya di sebelah Taehyung.

"Aku dan Madam Rosmerta tidak ada apapun, sama sekali tidak ada. Jadi berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan."

"Mmm." Kata Jungkook, mendecap bibirnya yang masih tersisa Butterbeer, tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Dengar." Taehyung memajukan badan, memasang wajah serius. "Aku lebih memilih yang seumuran denganku―Madam Rosmerta jelas lebih tua dariku, atau yang pintar karena itu seksi, atau―" Taehyung menggelus punggung tangan Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya. "―dengan orang yang jelas-jelas seumuran denganku, pintar, dan membuatku nyaman."

Kedua pasang mata Taehyung dan Jungkook saling bertatapan untuk waktu yang lama, keduanya diam tanpa suara. Jungkook belum pernah melihat iris cokelat caramel Taehyung memandangnya se _dalam_ ini, sangat tajam dan lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Cahaya dari api perapian menyinari separuh wajah Taehyung dengan cahaya kuning keemasan. Jungkook meneguk ludah, kemudian berdeham canggung.

"Se―sebaiknya kita pulang, sebelum ada badai salju dan terjebak disini…"

.

* * *

.

Liburan musim dingin pada pagi Hari Natal, Taehyung meloncat dari ranjangnya. Bergegas ke kamar Jungkook―menjeblak pintunya keras―dan mengguncang-guncangkan lengan pemuda Jeon.

"Hadiah! Hadiahh! Oiii, Jungkook! Hadiah!"

Jungkook menyipitkan mata, belum sepenuhnya sadar dan segera ditarik turun dari kasurnya, diseret oleh Taehyung ke ruang rekreasi. Pohon Natal kecil berada di atas perapian dan di kaki sofa terdapat setumpuk hadiah. Taehyung meloncat-loncat semangat dan segera bersila di dekat kotak-kotak hadiah. Taehyung mendapat berkotak-kotak cokelat dari anak-anak perempuan, selusin kue-kue manis strawberry dari teman-temannya, dan beberapa baju dari keluarganya―tambahkan pena bulu baru dan setumpuk perkamen baru dari Namjoon yang disambut decihan dari Taehyung. Taehyung menyisihkan hadiah-hadiah ini ke tepi, kemudian melihat Jungkook yang merobek bungkus hadiahnya sendiri.

"Hadiahku?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook merengut. "Hadiahku?"

"Itu hadiah dariku." Taehyung menunjuk kotak berwana silver di tangan Jungkook. Jungkook nyengir, membuka hadiahnya dan terperangah melihat kamera muggle yang dia inginkan selama ini.

"Wow! Astaga, Tae!"

"Nah―mana hadiahku?" tuntut Taehyung, tangannya tengadah. Jungkook mengabaikan, merobek tuntas kertas pembungkus kameranya dan segera mengeluarkan isinya.

"Woah keren! Terima kasih, Tae!"

"Tentu, tentu. Tapi mana hadiahku?" Taehyung mulai berwajah masam, membongkar kotak-kotak hadiahnya, tetap tidak menemukan kartu bertulisan dari Jungkook. Jungkook meringis, menggaruk tengkuknya yang Taehyung yakini sekali tidak gatal.

"Um―hadiahmu ada, tapi nanti."

.

* * *

.

Taehyung menelungkupkan kepala di atas buku Sejarah Sihirnya dengan muka melongo. Setelah tidak mendapat hadiah dari Jungkook―katanya nanti―dan makan siang yang sangat enak kini dia diseret Jungkook untuk belajar di ruang rekreasi. Tolong dicatat, belajar! Saat liburan musim dingin dan hari Natal!

"Aku tak percaya." Gumam Taehyung, tampak sengsara. "Di hari Natal aku menghabiskan waktu terjebak dengan manusia yang kecanduan belajar."

Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah. "Oh ayolah, Tae. Sejarah Sihir tidak seburuk itu―"

"―Ini seperti cerita-cerita di video game, tahu. Dengar―ilmu sihir dipercayakan kepada umat manusia oleh dewa-dewa Mesir, tidak seperti di kebudayaan lain. Sebagai perbandingan, menurut mitologi Yunani sang pahlawan Prometheus―yang namanya berarti "berpikir ke depan" ―harus mengakali para dewa agar memberikan api, yang melambangkan kehidupan dan pengetahuan. Menurut agama di Mesir, sihir diciptakan dalam wujud Dewa Heka segera setelah dunia diciptakan. Nama Heka sebenarnya menjadi kata yang berarti "sihir". Setelah sampai di telinga orang Yunani, lalu diberi ejaan dan pengucapan lokal, kata itu berubah menjadi _mageia,_ yang merupakan akar kata dalam Bahasa Inggris yang digunakan sekarang, _magic._ Dan salah satu dewa Mesir, Tho―Taehyung!"

Jungkook memekik saat Taehyung yang memainkan tongkatnya hingga bunga-bunga api bermunculan di ujungnya dan salah satunya memercik ke buku yang dipegang Jungkook. Taehyung mendengus, menghilangkan bunga apinya dan merebahkan kepala di atas meja, memandang Jungkook di sebelahnya penuh damba.

"Hadiahku, Jungkook-ah Hadiahku." Gumamnya tanpa henti.

Jungkook menghela nafas frustasi, menggabrukkan bukunya sampai menutup. "Baik. Hadiah kan? Kau ingin hadiah?" Jungkook memicingkan mata setelah itu berdiri dari duduknya cepat hingga kursi berdenyit menyakitkan.

"Tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana!" kata Jungkook galak, kemudian berjalan menghentak ke kamar anak laki-laki.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook hingga pergi dari pandangan, kemudian duduk tegak dengan tangan terangkat ke atas gembira. "Asik! Hadiah!" pekiknya dengan suara kecil. Kemudian suara langkah kaki menghentak kembali terdengar dan Taehyung buru-buru kembali ke posisinya merebahkan kepala di atas meja.

Jungkook kembali dengan muka merengut, duduk dengan kotak hadiah berwarna merah dengan pita putih di pangkuannya.

Taehyung melongok antusias, "Hadiahku?"

Jungkook mendengus tidak rela. "Jangan protes. Jangan tertawa. Jangan―"

"―Iya. Iya. Iya. Sini kemarikan." Taehyung merebut hadiahnya, membukanya tak sabaran. Matanya membesar melihat isinya dan langsung mengeluarkannya.

"Wow―sweater!" Taehyung berseru antusias, membentangkan sweater rajutan berwarna merah, mukanya berseri-seri. "Tunggu―kau merajutnya sendiri?" Taehyung memicingkan mata, melihat tulisan KTH kecil terajut di bagian dada kiri. Taehyung menatap Jungkook, sementara yang ditatap mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku tebalnya sejajar dengan kepalanya. Taehyung terkekeh, bergeser mendekat dan mengangkat tangannya, menarik turun buku itu.

Taehyung mengulum senyum melihat Jungkook yang mengalihkan pandangan dengan alis mengerut lucu. Taehyung menjilat bibir sekilas.

"Jung?"

Jungkook menaikkan pandangan, bertatapan dengan Taehyung yang tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih." Taehyung berbisik lirih. Keduanya bertatapan tanpa suara, hingga suara derak halus membuat keduanya sedikit mendongak, menatap jalinan dedaunan dan bunga bulat kecil silver bertumbuh di atas kepala mereka. Taehyung tertawa dengan kedua alis terangkat dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Jungkook langsung memejamkan matanya erat, tangannya mengepal erat di atas pahanya. Taehyung semakin dekat, hidung mereka bersentuhan kemudian mengikis jarak dengan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Taehyung menciumnya.

Jungkook merasa perutnya mulas dan badannya menggigil. Tangannya beralih meremat jubahnya kasar. Taehyung melumat bibir bawahnya lembut untuk beberapa saat kemudian melepasnya, memberikan kecupan halus sebelum sedikit menjauhkan wajah mereka berdua.

Taehyung tersenyum simpul saat melihat Jungkook dari jarak sedekat ini. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan dan mata yang terpejam erat itu perlahan-lahan membuka, bibir ranumnya bergetar kecil dengan gigi kelincinya sedikit terlihat.

"Well?" Taehung bersuara pelan dan Jungkook mendecap bibirnya singkat, tersenyum kecil malu-malu. Kemudian Taehyung tersenyum lebar, meletakkan tangannya di pipi Jungkook menariknya semakin dekat.

Dan keduanya kembali berciuman di bawah _Mistletoe._

.

.

.

 **SEASONS**

WINTER 1/2

FIN

* * *

.

.

 **Celestaeal's Note**

Haloo! Bagaimana musim dinginnya? Apakah dingin? Atau―hangat?

Ya, saya ganti nama menjadi celestaeal ehehehe

Well―jangan kebanyakan mikir soal _Mistletoe_ yang tiba-tiba nongol. Bayangin aja semacam harpot film ke-5 yang harry sama cho chang :")

Sampai bertemu di musim dingin jilid dua~ 😊

Ditunggu selalu tanggapanny~

.

.

.

Feel free to chat me!  
[Wattpad : celestaeall || Instagram : celestaeal]


End file.
